Haldir and Elzabeth : The Epic
by Orlenda
Summary: A Haldir OFC HET fic. Elzabeth finds herself in Middle Earth and sparks the interest of a certain Marchwarden. But there is more to her than meets the eye...NOW COMPLETE!
1. Rough Landing

Title: Haldir and Elzabeth : The Epic  
  
Pairing: Haldir/OFC  
  
Author: Orlenda  
  
Notes: My apologies to all of the book junkies, but this was  
written based purely on the movies and what I have read in  
other fanfics.  
  
Feedback: Tell me you love it, tell me you hate it, I don't  
care, I can take it. -like my little poem? Seriously, do  
comment but give me at least one specific as to what you liked  
or did not like. I have many campanion pieces in mind, and your  
imput will have impact.  
  
Disclaimer: Not making money, dont sue.

**Rough Landing**

Thud! "Uggh, damn that's unpleasant," Elzabeth said to herself as she rubbed her head where it had hit the ground. She looked at her surroundings. This was not where she expected to be. She was in a forest with some extremely tall trees, when she should have been somewhere in urban LA. "Oh well," she thought out loud as she stood, dusting herself off, "I'll just have to figure out where _here_ is."

After about 20 min of walking, she could sense presences around her. Whatever these beings were, though, they were tricky. She couldn't count them and they had almost no scent. Then, they collectively moved in on her and she was face to face with a dozen or so arrows. Judging by the fact that they had not already shot her, she thought it best not to draw her own weapon. She instead raised her hands thinking she could probably diffuse the situation. That's when she noticed who was holding the arrows pointed at her. They were tall, with long shiny hair, and pointed ears. Pointed ears? _Guess I'm not in Kansas anymore,_ she thought to herself.

Then the person that appeared to be their leader stepped forward. "You are trespassing in elvish territory; I must ask what your intentions are."

So they are elves, fascinating. "To whom am I speaking?" Elzabeth queried.

"I am Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlórien."

"I assume that is where I am?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her "You do not know where you are?"

"Frankly, no. I should not have landed in this dimension, but here I am."

"Dimension?"

"Yeah, you know, like a different world or realm. I do not belong to this one and I was trying to get home to mine when I was deposited here by a portal."

Haldir continued to look at her incredulously, "A portal?"

"That is what transports a person from dimension to dimension. They can, however, be unstable and mistakes can be made."

A sense of relief washed over Haldir, "So that explains how you were able to get so far past my sentries without their knowledge." He had feared that some members of his forces had been lacking in their abilities.

She knew the question was rhetorical and posed one of her own, "I seek an audience with your leader in order to gain assistance so that I may find a way home."

This was the first instant Haldir had calmed his mind enough to make a complete assessment of her. She was quite short, but well proportioned and appeared solid and strong. Her hair was a medium brown and was pulled completely back behind her head in a simple low tail. The garments she wore were somewhat strange. She was all in black and wore what appeared to be leggings that were loose fitting below the knee. Her upper garment was somewhat form fitting and came only low enough to meet the top of her leggings. The sleeves on this garment did not even reach her elbows. To him she seemed slightly underdressed. He then noticed the two swords that she carried. Both of them were affixed to her back in an X. They were also on the shorter side, probably due to her stature. He then took in her feminine curves before meeting her alluring green eyes. "You are lucky that the Lady Galadriel wishes to learn more about your mysterious arrival here. You are granted entry. I will escort you to meet with her," he stated and turned to lead her.

She followed and they walked mostly in silence. She took the time to soak up all the things about this place that touched her senses, including the marchwarden. His clothing reminded her of a time in the past. His hair was extremely straight and quite long. It was a beautiful golden hue that served to warm the darkness to his eyes. He carried but one weapon. It was a strange sword with an s-curve to it, the likes of which she had never seen before but considered it interesting nonetheless. He too continued his investigation of her. He had since noticed two more short blades attached to her lower back, parallel to the hem of her leggings, and wondered how many more weapons she had hidden. An eye would have to be kept on her. She also had ears that were almost as pointed as those of an elf, which he found quite fascinating. These thoughts trickled off however, as they neared the city and began the long ascent up a large tree to the meeting place.


	2. Home Sweet new Home

Title: Haldir and Elzabeth : The Epic  
  
Pairing: Haldir/OFC  
  
Author: Orlenda  
  
Notes: My apologies to all of the book junkies, but this was  
written based purely on the movies and what I have read in  
other fanfics.  
  
Feedback: Tell me you love it, tell me you hate it, I don't  
care, I can take it. -like my little poem? Seriously, do  
comment but give me at least one specific as to what you liked  
or did not like. I have many campanion pieces in mind, and your  
imput will have impact.  
  
Disclaimer: Not making money, dont sue.

**Home Sweet (new) Home**

Elzabeth stared in wonder at the immense trees around her. Nowhere on the earth she was from were there trees this large. They had intricately placed structures between them that made up the area in which the elves resided. There was a sense of harmony and balance with nature apparent in this method of building. Then, she suddenly realized that she was standing on a platform facing a staircase, and that Haldir had moved stealthily off to her right. Elzabeth looked to the top of the stairs as a man and woman moved breezily down them toward her.

"Welcome to our domain," Galadriel stated as she made a slow sweeping motion with her arms to indicate the entirety of the woods. Elzabeth could not help but notice the beautiful fabric that draped from those arms as she did so. It was pure white with a radiance that shone in the dim light. She could also feel this woman probing her mind and forbade it. "I am Galadriel, and this is Lord Celeborn. How do you wish to be addressed?" Galadriel wondered how this being was evading her, but decided to let it go for the moment. Her empathic ability and foresight allowed her to know that this newcomer was no threat.

She gave a nod in the direction of Celeborn before returning her gaze to Galadriel, "I am called Elzabeth."

"You come here under strange circumstances, Elzabeth."

"That I do. I was deposited here by a portal." Elzabeth continued to explain interdimensional travel which Galadriel surprisingly seemed to follow quite well. "I wish to stay here until I can find a way to return home. I can offer my services with my sword in return for your generosity."

Galadriel smiled, "You may stay with us and you needn't offer anything in return."

"Its no trouble, really, I go quite mad if I am not allowed the opportunity to use it often enough," Elzabeth protested.

"Very well then, you will be assigned to Haldir's division. I expect to hear anything you discover pertaining to your return home." Galadriel then turned to Haldir, "Please escort Elzabeth to her living quarters." Haldir bowed slightly and turned to leave. Elzabeth nodded her head to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel in turn then hurried after Haldir, wishing to depart from the somewhat surreal experience as quickly as possible.

Haldir saw her discomfort and asked teasingly, "In a hurry to get someplace, Elzabeth?"

She shot him a look. "May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Do they always glow?"

Haldir chuckled, "Well, yes."

"I'm not easily intimidated, but when people glow, that's just different."

Haldir laughed out loud, and walked up a short flight of stairs to what was to be Elzabeth's talan. He pushed open the door and held it for her as she entered. She admired the natural furnishings made mostly of wood, and took special note of the lovely large bathtub which was especially inviting. Haldir followed her gaze, "It was filled with fresh water today, as it will be everyday if you wish."

"Yes, that would be nice. How do I arrange that?"

"I will arrange it for you. There are also a few garments in the wardrobe if you wish for a change of clothing. I can have a tailor make you something if the style you desire is not present."

"Thanks, I'll let you know."

"Would you like me to show you how to warm your bath?" Haldir queried.

Some naughty thoughts crept into Elzabeth's head but she pushed them aside. "Yes, please." Haldir recited a spell that warmed the water to a comfortable temperature. Elzabeth laughed, "Perhaps you could write that out for me, because I'll never remember it," she asked while skimming the water's surface with her hand.

Haldir watched her movements before smiling at her, "I will do that this evening and have it ready for you when I arrive in the morning. If you need anything further, the talan directly below yours belongs to your chambermaid, Alamae. She will be happy to help. Good evening Elzabeth," he gave her a nod and walked out the door shutting it behind him.

He had left her no opportunity to return the sentiment. He also failed to provide her with the location of his talan which meant that he did not trust her. _Oh well, just something for me to work on, _she thought and set about preparing for her bath.

------

Meanwhile, outside her talan Haldir could sense his brothers loitering nearby. They were always wagering when he would finally settle down with a woman and this Elzabeth probably gave them an inkling of hope. Settling down was the last thing on his mind right now though. "Don't you two have lives of your own? Why must you pry into mine?" he said as he walked past them.

They fell into step behind him and Orophin poked him in the ribs, "Oh but yours is so much more interesting."

Haldir smiled, "I can make yours more interesting if you'd like a few extra shifts on guard duty. I'm sure that would disappoint a few of_ your_ lady friends, however."

Orophin tried to steer the conversation away from his love life, back to Haldir's, "So what is she like?"

At this Haldir had lost his patience, "Why? Do you wish for me to fix you up on a date? If you are so interested in her, talk to her yourself!" Haldir stalked ahead and up to his talan, without bidding them farewell.

Rumil and Orophin stopped and smiled at each other. Haldir was jealous of their interest in this Elzabeth. This was a good indication of future romance, indeed.

------

Elzabeth settled into the water of the tub. She let it surround her as she slipped beneath the surface. The peace and tranquility she found underwater was unlike anything she had ever known, and she sought its solitude often. She released the air from her lungs before resurfacing and located the soap. It smelled quite lovely, she noted as she washed away the grime from the skirmish she had had prior to landing in middle earth. After rinsing herself completely, she wrapped a large, fluffy towel around her body and walked over to the dresser. There was a smaller towel there that she used to partially dry her hair. She then picked up an ornately carved hair brush and began to straighten her damp hair. She noticed the rustle of the trees, however and ventured onto her small porch in order to let the breeze facilitate the drying process. She breathed in deeply, enjoying the smell of the fresh, unpolluted air. It had been so long since she smelled air this pure. She gazed into the night as she wistfully continued brushing her hair.

Above her, Haldir too was sitting on his porch. He had been trying to phonetically write out the spell in the common tongue when Elzabeth wandered onto her porch, and into his view. He stopped what he was doing and watched as the brush glided through her beautiful locks. He suddenly wished that it was his hand running through those locks. As suddenly as the thought had appeared, however, he shook it away. He had never had much luck with women and he was in no mood to attempt a relationship with one that wasn't even an elf. Eventually, Elzabeth returned inside and Haldir resigned himself to his earlier task.

Once inside, Elzabeth opened the wardrobe and found a shift to wear to bed. She removed the towel and pulled the shift over her head. She gazed at herself in the mirror. It had been so long since she had worn one that she laughed at her own appearance. She hung the towel to dry before climbing into the soft, inviting bed. As she drifted off to sleep, she wondered what activities Haldir had planned for tomorrow.


	3. Forever Over the Rainbow

Title: Haldir and Elzabeth : The Epic

Pairing: Haldir/OFC

Author: Orlenda

Notes: My apologies to all of the book junkies, but this was  
written based purely on the movies and what I have read in  
other fanfics.

Feedback: Tell me you love it, tell me you hate it, I don't  
care, I can take it. -like my little poem? Seriously, do  
comment but give me at least one specific as to what you liked  
or did not like. I have many campanion pieces in mind, and your  
imput will have impact.

Disclaimer: Not making money, dont sue.

**Forever Over the Rainbow**

In the morning, Haldir got dressed and went directly to see Lady Galadriel. From her he received instructions to find out all he could about Elzabeth. Specifically, how Elzabeth could block Galadriel from reading her mind. Haldir agreed to do his best to which the Lady replied, "You always do."

Now he was on his way to Elzabeth's talan with a bowl of fruit to offer her for breakfast. As he approached her stairs, he could hear her singing. He stopped to listen and was amazed as she clearly hit a very high and difficult note, flawlessly. The lyrics in the song seemed rather sad though, and he wondered what its origin was. Moreover, he wondered what drove her to sing such a dreary thing on such a beautiful day. When the song ended, he proceeded up the stairs and knocked on her door. "Come in." She smiled as he came in, "I was beginning to wonder how long you would stand out there listening to my off key singing."

Haldir looked shocked that he had been discovered and a slight blush crept across his face. Regaining some of his composure, "Your voice is quite the contrary to off key, I assure you," he said extending his hand with the bowl of fruit and the spell that had been written out.

She took them from him, "Thanks," and sat down with the bowl at the table and began to munch. She gestured to the chair opposite hers, "Sit. Help yourself to some of this; it's too much for me."

He took the seat but said, "Thank you, however I have already had my breakfast this morning."

She shrugged and asked, "So what's our plan for today?"

"I thought I would show you around a bit so that you know how to get from place to place. Since you will be working under me I'd like to get to know you a little better as well."

_Under him..._ _oh bad, dirty mind! _she thought as she stood from the table. "Sounds excellent," she said cheerily. She then propped her right foot up on a low stool and rolled the pant leg up a bit. Haldir watched her attach a small sheath, complete with knife, to her right ankle and rolled the pant leg back over it, effectively concealing the knife.

_So that is the purpose of the flared legs, she really is quite tricky, _he thought. Next she took one of the short blades she had had affixed to the small of her back yesterday, and once again affixed it there, only this time in the waistband of her pants. "I assure you that you will not need weapons here."

She smiled at him, "I don't like to go anywhere unarmed, hate to be worthless in a crisis."

"Very well then, are you ready?" he asked.

"Extremely," she responded, and they walked out the door together.

------

They walked for hours, during which Elzabeth noticed that Haldir seemed very proud of his home and happy to show it off. After having seen much of Lothlórien, they sat down together to have a bit of lunch. Haldir's mind turned to earlier that morning. "You have very acute senses for a human, to have noticed my eavesdropping this morning."

She smiled, "That's because I'm not entirely human."

He waited a moment but she said nothing more, "Do you care to explain?"

"Hehe, well let's start at the beginning. When I was 20 years old I became very ill. I was going to die therefore my family performed a little-known ritual, in attempt to cure me. The blood of a creature known as a vampire was mixed with mine in precise amounts, which in essence made me into a hybrid. This was an extremely risky thing to do because it very often goes wrong, resulting in the person's complete transformation into a vampire. For vampires are evil, soul-less, human slaughtering beings, you see. They are however, immortal, strong, and have extremely adept senses. I retained my soul and these qualities, so I suppose I have the best of both worlds. As of this moment I am 261 years old."

"You don't hold much back do you?"

She gave a laugh, "No, and that's because I've come to learn that I am usually competent enough to get myself out of any trouble that my mouth gets me into."

He chuckled, _and they call **me** arrogant!_ "Well, we will have to put your competence to the test tomorrow. Do you know anything about archery?"

"I've used a crossbow, but I've never laid a finger on a longbow. They aren't practical for my purposes."

_Never even touched a long bow? What a shame, _he thought. "What exactly _are_ your purposes?"

"I fight for humanity. There are many nasty creatures on my world, and I have the ability to kill them, so I do."

These were good words to hear, the Lady would be very pleased to learn what he had found out. "I believe we will start with your swordsmanship then. Perhaps, after that I can coax you into a least _holding_ a long bow?" he chided.

"I'm willing to try just about anything. I'm just not promising that I won't kill anyone in the process."

Haldir laughed, "I've taught many students and so far none of them have killed anyone in practice."

"So only minor maiming has occurred then?" she said, not able to help herself.

Haldir put on an expression of mock horror, "How dare you impugn my teaching ability." He watched her laugh at his actions. Her laugh was like music, it made his heart feel light. "Are you ready to return to your talan?"

"Yes, I believe so." They packed up what was left of their picnic lunch and Haldir escorted Elzabeth back.

------

Upon entering, Elzabeth was greeted by a female elf, who was busy tidying up. "Hello, I'm Alamae, your chambermaid."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Elzabeth," she said, setting the dinner Haldir had supplied her with on the table.

"How are you enjoying your stay here so far?"

"It's wonderful. This place reminds me of a time long ago in my own realm."

"I'm happy for you. I hope the rest of your stay is as enjoyable. I have heard that you will be working with the Marchwarden, you are very lucky."

Elzabeth did not know if Alamae felt this way because she found Haldir attractive or if it was due to Haldir's skill at his profession. In either case, Elzabeth did not wish to delve into this subject and simply smiled.

Alamae finished her tasks and asked, "Would you like me to fetch you a tailor so that you may have some clothing that you are accustomed to?"

"Yes, that would be quite helpful. Could you also answer another question for me?"

"Certainly."

"When would be the best time for me to go see Lady Galadriel?"

"Anytime, she will be there if you need her to be."

_Why does everything about this Galadriel have to be supernatural and cryptic? _Elzabeth thought. "Thank you for everything."

"Gladly. I will send the tailor this way."

------

When the tailor did arrive, Elzabeth was pleased to see that Alamae had had enough sense to send someone female. Not only did she require outer garments, but under garments as well. Elzabeth did her best to explain what she needed and the tailor assured her that she too would do her best. After that brief encounter, Elzabeth ventured out to speak with the Lady.

Upon stepping up to the platform, she could see Galadriel. She nodded her head in respect as Galadriel made her way down the steps. "You have something you wish to speak to me about, Elzabeth?"

"Yes, during my tour of your city, Haldir informed me that I was the first person to land here in such a way. That does not bode well for my ability to return home. It means that this end of the portal is most likely, unstable. Any attempt to find it, and use it to go home, will probably be fruitless. If you wish for me to leave..."

Galadriel interrupted her, "You need not leave Elzabeth. You are far too interesting to banish from our city," she joked and Elzabeth laughed. "Feel free to make yourself at home for as long as you wish."

"Well, thank you. I appreciate your hospitality," she said giving a quick nod and turned to go back to her talan for the evening. Once inside, she pondered the day's events over her dinner. She then went about her ablutions in the same manner that she had the night before. This time, however, Haldir was ready for her. He had perched himself on his porch once again in the hopes of catching a glimpse of her once more. The odd thing was, he wasn't exactly sure why. What was so special about this one girl in particular? These thoughts trailed off however as she appeared, and he watched the brush slide through her silky hair. When Elzabeth returned to the interior of her talan, he too turned in for the night, and fell asleep dreaming of that gorgeous hair...


	4. Just Desserts

Title: Haldir and Elzabeth : The Epic

Pairing: Haldir/OFC

Author: Orlenda

Notes: My apologies to all of the book junkies, but this was  
written based purely on the movies and what I have read in  
other fanfics.

Feedback: Tell me you love it, tell me you hate it, I don't  
care, I can take it. -like my little poem? Seriously, do  
comment but give me at least one specific as to what you liked  
or did not like. I have many campanion pieces in mind, and your  
imput will have impact.

Disclaimer: Not making money, dont sue.

_Additional notes: If you want mood music for the love scene in this chapter, I had Summerbreze by Emiliana Torrini in mind when I wrote this._

**Just Desserts**

The next morning Haldir once again walked to Elzabeth's talan with a bowl of fruit. Again, he could hear her singing and stopped to listen. Elzabeth knew he was there as she sat leaning her elbows on the table. She enjoyed putting on a bit of a show for him. At the songs conclusion, he knocked. "Come in," Elzabeth said. "Eavesdropping again were we?" she smiled as he set down the bowl of fruit in front of her.

"Only wishing not to disturb you, milady." he said as he sat down.

She took a piece of fruit and this time Haldir did the same. _He waited to eat with me, _she thought, _how nice._ She pondered him for a moment then asked, "Alright, so I told you all about myself, tell me something about elves."

He took a moment to gather his thoughts. He explained that elves had much the same traits as she said she had and Elzabeth was surprised to find out that he was much older than she. She also found out that they were telepathic and that is why Galadriel was in her mind when they first met. When Haldir was done with his description he felt that he should question her about her ability to block the Lady from her mind, be decided against it. He did not wish to be too forward or alienate her at such an early stage.

"Are you ready to go then?" He asked.

"Definitely!"

"You may wish to bring your sword today so that we can see what you are capable of with that."

"Should I bring one or two?" she smiled.

Haldir chuckled, "Whatever suits you."

"Two it is then," she said as she attached them to herself. They then walked down to ground level and found a large clearing. Here, Haldir had some supplies including a longbow, arrows, a regular sword, what appeared to be lunch, and two of those swords with the s-curve to them.

Haldir followed her gaze to those swords, "I thought you might like to try those out as well."

"Yes, they are very interesting. I would very much like to learn."

"First, we will see what you already know," he said. "Would you like to start with swordsmanship, or hand-to-hand?"

"Oh start with the basics, hand-to-hand," she said as she removed her two swords. She wanted complete free range of motion for this. "Don't hold back on my account. I can take it," she added. Haldir nodded and their sparring commenced.

They went on for a few minutes and Elzabeth landed a good kick to Haldir's ribs. But then Haldir managed to get her feet out from under her and she landed on her knees on the ground. Before she knew it, Haldir had knelt directly behind her, pinning her legs between his. He grabbed her left wrist and cranked it behind her back, causing her to arch forward. He then used his right hand to grab a handful of her hair and tilted her head to the sky, exposing her neck. Elzabeth felt a jolt of electricity run through her due to his proximity, which made it very difficult for her to act. But act she did, drawing her knife from her ankle with her free hand and stopping it mere millimeters from Haldir's face. "I believe I have the upper hand," she stated.

"That's cheating, milady," he warned, his breath brushing her ear.

"I never said I fight fair," she teased. Haldir was happy to see that she could demonstrate some cunning in battle.

"I will admit defeat," he stated as he let go of her and stood. Elzabeth felt strangely bereft without his touch. She stood slowly and turned to face him. She hoped her flushed skin would not give her away. _Perhaps he will think it is due to my exertion, _she thought. They then sparred a few rounds with the regular swords. It turned out that they were a pretty fair match for one another and they each won a few of the rounds.

After eating lunch, they began practice with the elvish swords. Elzabeth watched Haldir closely and quickly learned the different positions and strokes. She thoroughly enjoyed this new sword; especially how well balanced it was in her hands. However, it was so long that she thought it would be impractical for traveling with. Being petite, she enjoyed her shorter swords. Haldir then took her to learn a bit of archery. She thoroughly enjoyed how closely he stood behind her as well as his touches to adjust her positioning. She turned out to be an adequate archer, and it was determined that she still required much practice. "I would be happy to give you lessons whenever you wish. You may keep the bow and arrows to come and practice on your own as well," Haldir stated.

"Thank you, it's a beautiful bow."

"You are very welcome. And now I believe that it is time for me to return you to your talan." They gathered up the various weapons and made their way back to Elzabeth's talan. "I will return these items to my talan and I will come back with your dinner."

"Let me help you carry all of that," Elzabeth offered.

Haldir looked at the awkward pile of things he had to carry and accepted her offer. _Finally,_ she thought, _I'm going to find out where he lives._ She was surprised to find that his talan was so close to her own. It sent shivers down her spine thinking that he had a perfect view of the porch she had stood on, nearly naked, for the last two nights. She wondered if he looked. She wondered if he cared.

As they entered, Haldir thought quickly. "If you wish, you may stay and eat your dinner here," he offered with seeming nonchalance. He did not wish to appear too eager.

"Oh yes, that would be wonderful! I get lonely eating all by myself," she heartily accepted. During dinner they shared tales of various situations they had gotten into, and had many a laugh. Haldir watched Elzabeth laugh at a comment he had just made. Her smile made his soul sing, and her laugh made his heart do flips. _What is this woman doing to me? _he thought.

"So what's for dessert?" she asked, snapping him back to the present. She was leaning forward, allowing a glimpse of some cleavage.

_I know what I want for dessert, _he thought but wisely answered, "Unfortunately, I don't have much to offer."

_You have plenty to offer, _she thought looking him up and down. "That's a shame. I was really hoping for something special."

If he wasn't mistaken, he thought she was flirting with him. Especially because of that look over she gave him. His mind raced and he made a bold decision, "Ah, I could go for something _sweet_ and _succulent_." She stared at him and he saw her eyes darken and her lips part in response to his tone.

"Perhaps we should stop dreaming about this dessert, and have some?" she stated with her eyebrows raised.

Haldir stood and walked around the table. Elzabeth moved only her eyes to watch where he was. As he circled behind her, he leaned down next to her right ear and breathed huskily, "Are you sure you want it?"

Elzabeth's heart raced and she made a barely audible, "Yes."

Haldir circled to her side, grasped both of her hands and gently pulled her to her feet. "What about pregnancy?" he asked with concern.

"Vampires don't reproduce by having sex, so I can't get pregnant. It's a trade off for immortality."

His face softened and he pulled her to him. He slowly leaned in for a kiss. His lips leisurely worked on hers at an agonizing pace that built up the delicious tension between them. Then he pulled away and stared into her eyes. They saw need and desire in the depths of each other's orbs. Haldir then lowered his head to her neck and started planting kisses there as he cupped her chin with his hand. He inched his way up to her ear and gently bit on her lobe. "Mmmm, luscious," he whispered in it. Elzabeth felt her knees go weak and clutched onto Haldir's biceps for support.

After regaining her breath, she tilted her head to plant kisses along his jaw line. Her right hand slid up his arm to the nape of his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair in a slow, stroking motion as his lips returned to hers for another kiss. Then she felt his hands slide under her shirt and begin to tug it upward. They broke the kiss as he lifted it over her head, and stared in wonder at the black silky garment underneath.

"It's called a bra, it's for support," she said.

"It's fascinating," he replied, skimming his fingertips along the outsides of her breasts. "But, how does it come off?"

She smiled and turned around, reaching behind her back. "There's a hook right here," she said as she released it. Elzabeth allowed the bra to slide down her arms to the floor to land next to her shirt. When she turned, Haldir was once again transfixed. He reached out and cupped her breasts, running his work-roughened thumbs along their inner contours. She heaved a sigh at the sensation and moaned as those thumbs brushed over her nipples. Then the hands moved down her sides to rest on her hips. He managed to figure out the button, but was perplexed by the zipper.

"Another strange fastening..."

Elzabeth giggled, "Yes, zippers are pretty technological." She reached down and lowered the zipper.

Haldir stared at it with eyebrows raised as he heard the sound, "I see why they call it a zipper." She smiled and he went to push down her pants when her hands stopped him.

"Boots, Haldir," she reminded him. It took a second to register, but then Haldir scooped her up and carried her to the bed. He deposited her, sitting on the edge, and kneeled in front of her. He lifted up her left pant leg to find a zippered boot and made short work of that. Under the right one, however, he also found her sheath and knife. He removed that and set it on his nightstand. Then he removed her other shoe, and flung it to the side. He yanked her back to her feet by her waist.

"Now where was I?" he murmured as he once again began lowering her pants. After getting them to her ankles, he ran his hands along her legs on the way back up. Once standing, he leaned in for a teasing kiss, just lightly touching her lips. His hands pulled her close and their bodies gyrated together. Her hands ran up and down his back while his moved up and down her sides. On one of his down strokes, he grasped the hem of her silky black panties and pulled them slowly to the floor. Elzabeth stepped out of them. She then placed her palms on Haldir's tunic.

"I showed you mine, now show me yours," she said in a sultry tone. He hurriedly showed her how to remove the tunic and it found its place on the floor. Elzabeth pushed him backward until he fell on the bed. She then dropped to her knees and went about unlacing Haldir's boots. "I like my boots better," she grumbled at how long it took to remove them.

"I like yours better too," Haldir responded with a chuckle.

Soon both of Haldir's shoes landed amidst the strewn garments on the floor. "On your feet soldier," Elzabeth commanded.

Haldir stood and kissed her, "Yes, ma'am."

Elzabeth took a moment to take in his beautiful bare chest. He had broad shoulders and well toned abs. She traced the lines of his abs until she got down to his leggings. These, she knew how to remove. She teasingly undid the laces at an extremely slow pace, making sure to brush against him as much as possible. He closed his eyes and his breathing became ragged as he gripped onto her shoulders. He was forced to let go however as she pushed the leggings to the floor.

Elzabeth admired him in his naked brilliance as he stepped out of the leggings. He truly was magnificent but it was the look in his eyes that made heat surge to her lower abdomen and butterflies dance in her stomach. Haldir came to her in what seemed like slow motion, and pulled her against him. Everything began to get hazy as he leaned in for another kiss. He carefully guided her to the bed and gently laid her upon it. Then he was there, above her, touching every part of her. When she reached out to touch him he whispered, "Relax, just let me touch you." She obeyed and closed her eyes. As his talented fingers found her sex, she voiced what pleased her with moans, groans, and sighs that became increasingly more urgent. His probing fingers pumped her to the brink then he leaned over her, "Are you ready?"

"Please," she implored, panting.

He entered slowly, kissing her as he did so. The kiss matched the pace he set, slow and passionate. She wrapped her legs around his hips, wanting to be as close to him as possible. When she finally reached her release, she clutched onto him as she trembled. He came shortly thereafter and collapsed onto his forearms. Soon he rolled onto his back, cradling her head on his shoulder. Disconcertingly, he heard her sniffle and swore he felt a tear land on his chest. He tilted her head to his and sure enough, she was crying. "Did I do something to displease you Elzabeth?"

She gave a small smile and wiped her eyes as she sniffled. "It's just been a long time since I've been with a man that made me tremble."

Haldir was relieved but also despaired by this news. "Then you have not been with the right kind of men, lovely one."

She smiled again, "No, Haldir, I suppose I haven't." Haldir kissed her forehead and recradled her in his arms. They slept contentedly for the rest of the night. In the morning, Elzabeth awoke a bit disoriented. Then last night's memories came flooding back and she smiled. She ran her hand over Haldir's stomach and he stirred to consciousness. "Good morning!" she said cheerfully.

Haldir tilted her head and kissed her softly, "Good morning!" He looked at her seriously and said, "You know, tomorrow I must return to my post."

"Take me with you. I may not be able to shoot arrows but my skills are sufficient to take a duty shift," she said propping herself up on her forearms to look at him.

"Your skills are more than sufficient, and you may certainly come along if you wish."

"I do," she said, leaning toward him.

"Then so be it," he replied, giving her a short kiss. "Would you like a bath?"

"Oh yes, that would be lovely!" she beamed.

Haldir smiled and stood, he bent down and scooped her up in his arms. Then he went to the tub, said the spell to warm the water, and gently placed Elzabeth in it. He then slid in next to her and they shared another lazy kiss.

"May I ask you something?" Haldir queried.

"Sure."

"The Lady has assigned to me the task of finding out how you avoid her mind probes. Would you mind..."

Elzabeth put her fingers to his lips, "Certainly. First off, I am capable of stopping my own heart at will. A vampire's heart never beats, but I can float between the two worlds. When I stop my heart, I become undead, like a vampire. Also like a vampire, I cease to exist and therefore create no reflection. Not only does this apply to mirrors, but also to a telepath's mind. I'm more of a void than anything; there is nothing there to probe."

Haldir merely stared in wonder at her, so she continued. "I not only use this ability to keep people out of my mind, but also in battle. If I sustain a dangerous wound, I slow or stop my heart to conserve the blood."

"Why do you not fight with your heart in this state all the time?"

"When it is beating, I perform better."

"Ah, I understand. You truly are a unique person, Elzabeth."

"Thank you," she smiled, snuggling against him. That night she drifted off to sleep wondering what her first duty shift would bring.


	5. Slowly but Surely

Title: Haldir and Elzabeth : The Epic

Pairing: Haldir/OFC

Author: Orlenda

Notes: My apologies to all of the book junkies, but this was  
written based purely on the movies and what I have read in  
other fanfics.

Feedback: Tell me you love it, tell me you hate it, I don't  
care, I can take it. -like my little poem? Seriously, do  
comment but give me at least one specific as to what you liked  
or did not like. I have many campanion pieces in mind, and your  
imput will have impact.

Disclaimer: Not making money, dont sue.

**Slowly But Surely**

It had been several months since that first day when Elzabeth found herself following Haldir through the forest. Haldir introduced her to a large group of wardens and gave out instructions to each of them as to where they would patrol. Since then she had learned her way around much of Lothlórien. Her archery skills had also improved, however she still preferred her trusty swords. The other wardens seemed to deal with her presence in a dignified manner. She supposed that may be because they had figured out that she was sleeping with Haldir. Some of them were openly quite friendly with her though. She was also getting along with Haldir's brothers quite well. They were fun loving chaps that enjoyed teasing Haldir, which was a favorite pastime of her's as well. Now, she was sitting high in the trees on a flet peering out into the night and listening to the cricket songs. Her back was against Haldir's, and her thoughts turned to how they had occupied the time last night.

------

She had been patrolling alone, as she often did, when she sensed him behind a tree. She decided to play as if she didn't know he was there. As she came to the tree, he grabbed her and pinned her against it. She gasped and looked into his eyes which were already dark with arousal. He leaned in for a hungry kiss and ran his hands along her curves. He broke the kiss and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Be absolutely quiet." This sent shivers down her spine and she felt Haldir hurriedly work on unfastening her pants. As he slid them to her knees, thoughts of getting caught in this compromising position began to run through her head. The possibility was definitely there, and she found it exciting. She didn't even have a chance to try to unfasten his leggings before he did it himself. Their was a sense of urgency to their coming together this time. It was exhilarating; it made her feel desired and needed.

He slid inside her and she had to bury her face in his neck to muffle her moans. His every thrust came faster and faster, fervently trying to reach orgasm before they were discovered. Elzabeth eventually pulled away to look at him and just before she reached her climax his mouth found hers in order to silence her.

------

"Elza? Elza?" She snapped back to the present as she heard Haldir calling her name.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Where were you just now? I spoke to you and you did not seem to hear me."

Elzabeth smiled, "I was just thinking about last night."

"Hmm, don't distract me."

"Hehe, but it's ok for you to distract me when I'm trying to do my job?" she teased. However, he never got to answer because it was brought to their attention that a party of men was approaching the perimeter. Elzabeth accompanied Haldir to the border where the men where quickly detained. The only reason she ever decided to be present for this type of situation was on the off chance that it would turn violent. She didn't consider herself necessary to offer a satisfactory show of force, there were plenty of big elves with menacing bows and arrows to accomplish that. She didn't even bother drawing her weapon.

"For what purpose do you enter the forest of Lothlórien?" Haldir addressed the men.

"We are plagued by orc attacks and we seek your aid in gaining fighting skills, in order to better protect our people."

Haldir pondered this a moment, "I will lead your group only far enough so that they are sheltered from outside attack. At which point **_one_** of you will accompany me in order to seek an audience with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."

"How do we know that you won't just take that man prisoner?" one of the other men yelled in protest.

"I assure you that I have better things to do with my time," Haldir replied disdainfully. After a bit of internal deliberation their leader eventually acquiesced to the terms. They continued deeper into the forest until Haldir instructed the rest of the group to remain there while he continued on with their leader. Elzabeth choose to remain, in order to observe the newcomers. She found Rumil and Orophin and propped herself against a tree.

She was just in time to hear Rumil speaking in elvish, "I really do not understand the hostile and suspicious nature of humans."

Elzabeth chuckled and replied in somewhat broken elvish, "They are afraid and lash out like animals."

Rumil smiled and replied in English, "Indeed. I see you have been working on your elvish."

Elzabeth chuckled, "Slowly, but surely."

------

Haldir eventually returned with the leader of the men and informed them that they would receive the needed weapons training. They were also informed that they were to make camp where they stood. If they needed anything it would be fetched for them, but they were not to enter the city. Haldir assigned a few members of his guard to see to the men and dispatched the remaining wardens back to the border.

The next few days were spent trying to ascertain the current skill level of the men. Haldir was becoming increasingly more distressed, "The human attention span is severely lacking."

Elzabeth smiled, "Their lifespan is much shorter; every moment is precious. They don't want to waste any."

"I just wish they weren't wasting MY precious moments," he replied, disdainfully.

"It's not a waste, it's a challenge. Or at very least it's a change of pace. Aren't you up to it?" she mocked him.

Haldir snorted, "For the first time I am beginning to doubt my ability as a teacher," he said with all sincerity.

This made Elzabeth laugh, "You can't be serious? You are going to let yourself be defeated by some puny humans? You just need to get into the mortal mindset, that's all."

Haldir sighed theatrically, "I will try." And try he did for during the next few weeks, progress was slowly, but surely made.


	6. Frustration

Title: Haldir and Elzabeth : The Epic

Pairing: Haldir/OFC

Author: Orlenda

Notes: My apologies to all of the book junkies, but this was  
written based purely on the movies and what I have read in  
other fanfics.

Feedback: Tell me you love it, tell me you hate it, I don't  
care, I can take it. -like my little poem? Seriously, do  
comment but give me at least one specific as to what you liked  
or did not like. I have many campanion pieces in mind, and your  
imput will have impact.

Disclaimer: Not making money, dont sue.

**Frustration**

As she reached the door, she turned the handle and swung it open. She then proceeded to walk into Haldir's talan with him hot on her heels. He (in turn) shut the door behind him, leaned against it and emitted a soft sigh. He then dragged his body to the table and sat in a chair with another sigh, as he watched her. She could feel the weight of his stare as she unbuckled the harness that held the quiver on her back. She carefully leaned the quiver against the wall with her sword and shot him a small tired smile as she took a seat across the table from him. She leaned forward to prop her elbows on the table and held her weary head with her hands.

"You look exhausted," she said quietly to him as she took in his weary posture.

He laughed softly as he leaned his head back and rubbed his temples with the thumb and index finger of his right hand. "Exasperated would be a better choice of words," he commented. "This is an impossible task; we will never be able to make these humans competent warriors in the time allotted."

She saw his body grow tense as he spoke. "We will do the best we can. They are still better off with some training than none at all," she said in attempt to reassure him.

"I do not like to start something I cannot complete, love." He was almost yelling now.

She had had enough of this topic and rose from her chair. She rounded the table and stood next to him. "Come to bed, Haldir," she said as she tugged him to his feet by his tunic. As he stood she began walking backwards in the general direction of his bed while still holding on to him. Halfway to her target he reached out and took hold of her shoulders, effectively stopping their progress.

He inclined his head toward the bathtub which had been filled with fresh water during the day. She, however, had other plans for his pent up frustration. She would not just let it dissipate tonight. "We can bathe, in the morning," she assured him with a sultry tone to her voice.

As he turned his head back to hers he realized her eyes had grown much darker and she was staring at him through hooded lids. She again resumed her attempts to pull Haldir toward the bed. He glanced at it over her shoulder and made a split second decision. Swiftly, he spun them 90 degrees to the right and pushed her up against a wall, while simultaneously grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the wall on either side of her head. She was surprised by his actions and the ease with which he had gotten her into this position. Not that she minded...

"If we are going to do this this way, I am certain I will not be able to remain gentle with you, love. You have started a dangerous game..." he warned her as he grasped her wrists tighter.

She held his gaze and whispered "good." The insistent pain in her wrists was causing her body to release endorphins and she began to float on the sensation. This was exactly what she wanted from him.

He began taking in the sight before him. Her back was arched and her breasts jutted out invitingly toward him. "Are you certain you can withstand this? Because this is your last chance to change your mind," he said huskily, while searching her eyes.

Those eyes responded with longing and desire as she pleaded "Haldir, I need this."

"Do you promise to do as I say?"

"Yes," she breathed.

Suddenly, he released his grip on her hands and supported his weight on his palms against the wall to either side of her head. "Remove your clothing, for I do not have the patience to do so without destroying it." His proximity to her and the intense hunger in his eyes made her head swim. He had her boxed in and she was forced to wriggle and twist to remove her garments.

He took half a second to gaze at her naked and exposed body before planting a foot firmly between hers, leaning the weight of his torso against hers and reclaiming his possession of her wrists. The next thing she knew, his mouth was devouring hers. The back of her head was being pressed into the wall and she could already feel her lips start to swell under his force. It felt delicious. As she writhed in pleasure her back dug into the hard wall and her nipples rubbed against Haldir's tunic in a wonderfully stimulating way. The placement of his leg between hers was also quite strategic, she thought as she bucked against his thigh. _Naughty elf..._

As suddenly as the attack on her lips had started, it stopped as he ripped himself away panting. He rebalanced his weight over his feet and pulled her away from the wall with him. "Undress me," he commanded as he placed her hands on his chest. She loved the feel of his chest, even through his tunic. It was solid and strong, broad and very masculine. She had become well versed in the art of undressing Haldir and put her skills to good use. She quickly found one fastening after another and the layers fell away. All the while, Haldir was sucking on her ear, her neck and her collarbone as he whispered elvish words to her. Although she had never heard them before, she was certain by his tone that they were things one would not say in polite company. She became even more excited as she wondered what the meaning of these words was.

Finally she had him completely undressed and he swiftly tackled her to the floor. "Mine!" he growled possessively as he once again pinned her by her wrists under his weight. His eyes drank in the sight of her naked form helpless below him. She was helpless because she chose to yield control to him. Her trust in him was the most precious gift she could give him. Trust was really what this game was about, it strengthened their bond and stoked the fires of their arousal.

"Do NOT move your hands," Haldir warned her before removing his grip on her. He was certain that if she touched him, he would go mad with the overload of sensation. She obediently left her hands above her head as he reached for her hips. He could stand the pressure no longer and entered her in one crushing blow. Elzabeth let out a squeak and grimaced before adjusting to him. Simultaneously, she received another jolt of endorphins. She bucked her hips and met him thrust for thrust. It did not take long for them to topple over the edge with a few shouts, grunts, and groans.

Haldir lay on top of her spent, exhausted, and pleasantly more relaxed than when he had entered his talan. She loved the feeling of his weight on her and was pleased to see that much of the tension had drained from his body. Her ploy had worked. She had gotten him to use his frustration constructively. This was an important development indeed...

Then she began to notice how much the hard floor was digging into her back and she was reminded of their positioning in the room. "We seem to have missed the bed," she said with a chuckle. He laughed against her neck.

"Perhaps we should retire there for the remainder of the evening?" He said as he swept her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her upon it with a gentleness that contrasted greatly his earlier behavior. After that, he too laid down and pulled her into his arms.

"I am not usually that violent," he stated, worriedly. "I hope I did not push you too far?"

She laughed softly and said "Not even close. I've had a few lovers that left marks on me regularly, and you didn't even go that far."

"Really?" he asked, questioning both the fact that she had allowed people to hurt her and the fact that she was truly alright.

"Would I lie to you?" she said with a smile. "I'm fine. I've slept with a few vampires and their sex can get quite violent."

"You have slept with these creatures you say are evil?" he could not comprehend what would make her do such a thing.

"Well, I was having an identity crisis. I was definitely not human anymore, but I also had a soul, so I wasn't a vampire either. I was trying to figure out where I belonged. So I spent some time with a few vampires. I finally figured out that since I was strong enough to kill vampires, that's what I should be doing with my time. That was over a hundred years ago now though. It was something I needed to do to figure out who I really am." This was not easy for her to confess and she stared at the ceiling as she did so.

Haldir turned her head to face his and kissed her. "I believe you made the right decision."

She laughed and returned his kiss, "Thanks." She then laid her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep listening to his heartbeat.

------

They slept contentedly until morning. Haldir was the first to wake. He started planting kisses on Elzabeth wherever he could reach, in attempt to wake her. She woke slightly and said drowsily "Just another 15 minutes." He smiled wickedly and carefully lifted her off the bed, carried her over to the tub and plopped her in the room-temperature water. She screamed and cursed at him as he laughed at her. He tried to jump out of the way as she splashed water at him, but she got him anyway.

"You promised we could bathe in the morning, my dear," he reminded her.

"Fine," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest and put on a fake pout. Haldir chuckled as he recited the elvish spell to warm the water a bit, and climbed into the tub. He settled himself facing her, straddling her legs, and turned her head to face his. She maintained the pout. _Stubborn girl!_ he thought as he kissed her in attempt to rid her gorgeous face of that unflattering look. She reciprocated and even began to smile into the kiss.

He pulled away. "What is so funny?" She flashed him a smile and sank beneath the surface of the water. She then proceeded to blow bubbles on the body parts that he had submerged. In all his grown years, no one had ever done this to him. She felt him begin to laugh above her and took the opportunity to resurface, push him to the end of the tub and hop out.

She grabbed two towels, wrapped one around her body, and the other, turban style, around her head. "Well, that was lovely Haldir, but now I'm going back to bed," she said as she stretched out on it again.

"No you will not!" he whined gesturing at her. "You can't leave me alone with those humans. You are the one who understands them."

She rolled on her back, stared at the ceiling and sighed heavily. Then she looked at him and said teasingly, "What will I get in compensation for my effort?"

He thought a moment then replied with a smile, "I promise I won't tell Galadriel you are slacking."

"Slacking?!" she yelled in a mock indignant tone and turned her head back to the ceiling before closing her eyes.

Haldir got out, wrapped a towel around his waist, and walked quietly over to the bed. He then knelt next to it and planted a kiss firmly on Elzabeth's soft lips. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes, "You know I am good at compensating you." A wicked smile broke out across her face, and she held his gaze a moment longer. Then she thought she better extinguish the flames before they miss their rendezvous with their human trainees.

"Fine," she said, standing to fetch her clothes, "but I'm holding you to your word."

Still on his knees he bowed before her, "I am a man of my word."

She laughed and threw his tunic at him, "Unless you are planning on going like that, I suggest you get some clothes on, oh humble one."


	7. Completion

Title: Haldir and Elzabeth : The Epic

Pairing: Haldir/OFC

Author: Orlenda

Notes: My apologies to all of the book junkies, but this was  
written based purely on the movies and what I have read in  
other fanfics.

Feedback: Tell me you love it, tell me you hate it, I don't  
care, I can take it. -like my little poem? Seriously, do  
comment but give me at least one specific as to what you liked  
or did not like. I have many campanion pieces in mind, and your  
imput will have impact.

Disclaimer: Not making money, dont sue.

WARNING: There is some very light bondage in this chapter.

**Completion**

Eventually, the men had learned as much as possible and left to put their new skills to use. Shortly after that, Elzabeth and Haldir decided that she should move into his talan. Therefore they were in the process of moving her belongings in when he said, "For someone who arrived here with nothing but what she carried, you have accumulated many things."

She chuckled, "Yeah, I even gained myself an elf." At that Haldir snorted. The conversation waned for a moment until another thought occurred to her, "You know, I was just counting the number of days I've been here and I believe that today is my birthday."

Haldir put down the box of clothing he was carrying, "Really?" He moved over to where she stood, reaching out to cup the side of her face, "And what do you want for your birthday?" This last question was posed in a suggestive tone and accompanied by a waggle of his right eyebrow.

She smiled at him coyly, "Surprise me."

He thought he'd get her juices flowing and smiled as he said, "I will." With that, he ran his fingers slowly through her hair and turned to go get another armful of her things from her talan. Feeling a definite lack of closure on the topic she involuntarily whimpered, but it was to no avail. She would have to wait for her birthday surprise.

Later that evening, she was putting the last of her things away when Haldir came up behind her and grasped her around the waist. "Welcome home," he said as he moved her hair off her neck in order to start planting kisses there. She moaned softly and her fingers tingled in anticipation. When he had worked his way up to her ear he whispered, "Are you willing to be adventurous on your birthday? I promise you will enjoy it."

"Mmmm, with you, I'm willing to do anything."

He slowly turned her to face him and kissed her deeply as he spanned his hands across her back. "That's my girl," he said, producing a silk scarf and running it along her bare arm. Haldir efficiently removed all of the clothes from her torso. He then turned her again and placed the scarf over her eyes, tying it behind her head. The next thing Elzabeth knew, she was being scooped up in his arms and carried. He deposited her gently on the bed. "Do you trust me?" he whispered.

"Implicitly."

Taking one of her arms, he secured it to the headboard with some soft rope. This caused Elzabeth to giggle as he repeated the process on the other arm. "Now you just relax and enjoy. Let me do all the work. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she breathed, shaking her head in the affirmative. With that, Haldir removed her boots and pants, leaving her naked on the bed. The inability to see made Elzabeth's sense of touch come alive. Her skin began to perspire in anticipation of Haldir's next touch. When it finally came, she realized he had removed all of his clothing and was naked as well.

He straddled her and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Now I can do whatever I want with you," he said as he brushed a thumb over her left nipple. Elzabeth squeaked a whimper in response. She loved being allowed to feel helpless with someone she trusted. Both she and Haldir knew how vulnerable she was like this, and that added to the collective excitement. He felt honored that she trusted him this much. It affirmed how deep their connection was.

He ran his fingertips down her sides then leaned his weight on his hands to either side of her torso. Then, Elzabeth felt something soft start tickling its way from her collarbone, between her breasts, and down to circle her bellybutton. "What is that?" she giggled.

Haldir chuckled back, "Not telling. You will have to guess milady."

Then it dawned on her, "It's your hair!"

"That's correct! You deserve a prize." he said as he removed himself to the end of the bed. Once there, he picked up one of her feet and began massaging it. Elzabeth let out a long moan. He was so good at rub downs, always knowing how and where to touch her. Little did she know he was just extremely good at reading her expressions. The massage then moved to her other foot before he retook his place straddling her hips. He tickled his way up her torso with his hair this time. When he reached her face, he began placing small kisses along her jaw line. By the time he worked his way to her lips, she was starving for him. She parted her lips immediately and drew him in. Her breathing became ragged and she moved her legs to rub against him.

Haldir made a noise into the kiss, "Uh-uh, beautiful. No cheating or I will have to tie your feet down as well." He wanted her to truly experience the sensations he was creating. Next, he began kneading her breasts. She could feel him swell against her and moaned in anticipation. Valar, he loved watching her writhe beneath him! He bent his head and sucked on each nipple in turn as if it was a succulent piece of fruit. Then he ran his hands down her sides to her hips and, using his knees, nudged her's apart. He entered her swiftly, striking her womb, and her breath hitched. He established a steady rhythm and further occupied himself by worshiping her neck with kisses. Then he looked down at her and felt the sudden need to see her eyes. So, he reached for the blindfold and released it from her head. As he gazed into her eyes he said "I love you, Elzabeth," in the most honest and earnest voice she ever heard.

"Oh Haldir, I love you too," she whimpered as a tear rolled out of her eye. He then devoured her mouth in an all consuming kiss as they climaxed together. As Haldir came back to his senses, he shifted onto his forearms and looked at Elzabeth. She stared back with sheer devotion and he knew that she was his forever, and that he wished to be hers forever as well.

FinPlease tune in for the next adventure of Haldir and Elzabeth!


End file.
